


so hurry down the chimney tonight

by wiltedfeathers



Series: christmas 2020 [4]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:48:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27921781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wiltedfeathers/pseuds/wiltedfeathers
Summary: “I love you so much, you know that?” Jack asked you. You rolled your eyes playfully before smiling at him.“How could I forget when you tell me every day?” You responded, half-teasing as you got up from you spot on the floor to join him on the couch, pressing a kiss to his cheek.
Relationships: Jack | Whiskey (Kingsman)/Reader
Series: christmas 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2032450
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	so hurry down the chimney tonight

**Author's Note:**

> this could technically be a spiritual sequel to any of my whiskey fics if you think about it

There was a warm, familiar feeling in the air when you woke up on Christmas morning. 

It was that same feeling that you got when you were younger, making sure you were the first one awake before your parents because you just couldn’t wait to open your presents. Memories of being occupied by one of many holiday specials until you heard your parents come downstairs and the smell of breakfast and coffee; hot chocolate for you, of course, filled the kitchen. A similar smell had lulled you out of your sleep, blinking your eyes open to the sight of Jack on the opposite side of the bed.

“What’s this?” You asked, sitting up as you rubbed your eyes. 

“Made you breakfast. It’s Christmas, why not?” He smiled as he watched you get settled, your face lighting up at the sight of what he’d prepared; scrambled eggs, toast, fruit and coffee. You let out a sound of contentment as you took that first bite, eyes closing in satisfaction. 

“What did I do to deserve you?” You asked with a mouthful of eggs, your boyfriend smiling at you.

“Walked into Statesman and took my breath away.” He half-teased, leaning in to press a kiss to the corner of your mouth as you rolled your eyes at him. Jack sipped his coffee as you finished your meal, a comfortable silence draping the room.

It’s true that you and Jack had met through work. Your role was a mix of secretary and assistant to the spies; you would sit in on mission debriefs when needed, made sure the inventory - both alcohol and weapons - were stocked, and made sure that the agents made it back to HQ alive. It was your work ethic that drew Jack to you and after months of advances and flirting from him, you finally said yes to a date with him just to get him off your back.

Initially the two of you never clicked. His flirting usually fell on deaf ears as you tried to keep things professional yet you would never admit that his attempts to pursue you had you melting on the inside. You managed to keep your cool whenever you shared the room but would find yourself yearning and blushing when you got a moment to yourself. Luckily, none of the other agents had caught on to your blossoming crush until after the date. 

Almost two years to the day of your first date and you never regretted a minute of it, especially as he began to grow on you.

Jack was convinced you were the one from the minute he pursued you. He couldn’t explain it, but he was absolutely drawn to you from the first time he saw you, even telling Tequila that you’d be his future wife someday. Anyone you ask would tell you that Jack was a man of his word. 

There was an engagement ring under the tree that he was saving for the right moment.

It was completely out of the blue when he realized he wanted to propose. The two of you were curled up on the couch together as you found yourself nose deep in a book while he was caught up in one of his shows. It was such a simple moment but he knew you were the one he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. 

He watched nervously as you observed the presents around the tree, heart jumping every time you either picked up the small bag with the velvet box or even looked at it. Jack was practically shaking in anticipation for the right moment yet he was hoping you would save it for last. Outside of the ring he had gotten you a matching necklace and bracelet set, smiling as he noticed the twinkle in your eyes. You had gotten him a custom flask with his name engraved on the outside, along with a few ties and cufflinks.

“I love you so much, you know that?” Jack asked you. You rolled your eyes playfully before smiling at him.

“How could I forget when you tell me every day?” You responded, half-teasing as you got up from you spot on the floor to join him on the couch, pressing a kiss to his cheek.

“I’ve got one more surprise for you.” He said, moving from his spot to grab the small bag from under the tree. Jack was rarely ever nervous but everything about this moment was making him anxious. The speech he’d planned had disappeared from his brain as he reached into the bag and pulled out the box, watching your reaction as he lowered himself down on one knee. As you realized what was happening your hands gravitated towards your mouth, which was agape in both surprise and happiness.

“Jack, are you…”

“Yeah, I am.” He said as he smiled at you, watching as you began to tear up. “I had this whole thing planned but suddenly I don’t know what to say. What I do know is that you’re my girl and I want you to be more than my girl. I want you to be my wife. I knew from the moment I saw you at Statesman that you were the one. Tequila told me I was way in over my head but I’m so glad I was right. I want to spend the rest of my life with you.”

“Are you serious? I mean, not in a rude way, but… Is this really happening right now?” You looked at him in surprise, still trying to process what was happening in the moment.

“I’m dead serious babygirl. Will you marry me?” He asked.

“I don’t know if there’s a limit on how many times I can say yes.” You couldn’t shake the grin from your face as you watched Jack’s face light up, practically tackling him to the floor as you wrapped your arms around him. “Yes. A thousand times yes, I’d marry you in a heartbeat.”

With shaky fingers, Jack slid the ring onto your finger and captured your lips in a quick kiss, holding you as close as possible as he nuzzled his face into the crook of your neck.


End file.
